The Vampire's Midnight Snack
by EphesusX
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a cemetery, paralyzed?


The Vampire's Midnight Snack

I remember waking up feeling bewildered, scared and completely paralyzed as I stared up at the moon and the stars straight above me.

I remember the hard stones and dirt that dug into my back and legs and the cold breeze that tickled against my naked skin as I lay there. If I could have frowned, it would probably have been the first thing I did, but all I could do was stare, with my eyes being the only part of me that was able to move at all.

Automatically I took in the scene, but it startled me so much more to come to the realization that the grey rocks that towered above me were not mere boulders, but gravestones.

I looked around, pulling my eyes as far to each side as possible, taking in a scene that just consisted of gravestones. I half expected a crazy murderer with an axe to walk my way, but nobody appeared. I listened carefully too, but all I could hear was the swooshing of the wind. What was I doing in a graveyard, paralyzed of all my senses? Clearly there was no logical explanation for something like that?

But not a second after my thought, I felt a burst of pain like a bolt of lightning shoot through my body, causing all of my limbs to lock me in a fetal position. I howled like a wild animal as my body suddenly contorted backward, almost snapping my back in half like it had a mind of its own. I screamed hysterically and my screams echoed against the darkness. Suddenly the pain stopped and I was rammed hard against the ground, the stones and dirt digging even more heavily into my naked skin, but not a second later my back suddenly rose on its own into midair, my limbs hung down and so did my head, lifeless.

"Ain't she lovely Valentine?" I would have jumped at the sudden sound of the voice if I could, but instead I felt more scared than I thought was humanly possible. The voice was that of a man's with a thick, rough Scottish accent. My eyes darted around frantically, but I couldn't find the owner of the voice. "Hmm... She could do with a bit of extra meat on her bones, but I think she would make for an appetizing snack." said another voice. This one was calmer and more sophisticated, also spoken by a man. If I thought I was scared before, it was nothing compared to what I had felt now. My body was probably numb, but my heart definitely wasn't as it raced against my chest, sounding more and more like a stampede. There was no doubt these men were talking about me, because I definitely didn't notice anyone else in sight and I was positive that nobody else was hovering in midair.

"Lower the girl Sullivan." the man with the sophisticated voice said. "It's, um, it's Sully." said the other. "What?" "That's my name, Valentine. Call me Sully." I heard the man called Valentine sigh loud and I wondered if his eyes rolled at the same time. "Lower the girl, _Sully_." he said. I heard a loud bang when I dropped to the ground and I wasn't sure if it was my back, but my paralysis had suddenly disappeared and I could feel every bruise on and in my frail body and I screamed like a banshee.

Sully laughed. "She's a screamer too, eh?" he said excitedly and nudged Valentine when I finally caught sight of them from the ground. Sully wasn't exactly what I was expecting. He was a thin young man with attractive boyish features and long blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck and looked pretty much like every other rebellious teenager in town. Valentine, on the other hand, had a strange look about him. He was tall and even more attractive than the young boy standing next to him with short, coiffed dark hair, but he was standing extraordinarily still in a suit that looked like it was made in the 18th century with frilly cuffs at the end of both sleeves and an old waistcoat that looked like it was bought at a party shop.

Valentine ignored Sully's comment and waved a hand in the air in my direction as he stared at me. My pain seemed to vanish instantly. I gasped as the relief of it washed through my body. Then I remembered that I was naked and I quickly sat up and covered myself with my hands, arms and legs and stared down at the ground.

"No need to cover 'em bits mitten, you ain't got anything to show anyway." Sully joked and handed me a blanket as he laughed. I looked up then, only to see a gold tooth of his glinting in the moonlight. I swallowed hard. Valentine suddenly smiled at me and my eyes nearly popped out my head as I looked up. Two of his top teeth were long and fanged like that of a lion's. I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped up, forgetting all about the blanket, not caring who saw me naked as I ran as fast as I could to what looked like the entrance of the cemetery.

I heard a crack and crunch and this time I was positive it was my back breaking as I was knocked off my feet and my back pushed completely forward into my chest on its own will again, puncturing my lungs and cutting off all air I was able to breathe. Then, like I was some puppet being controlled by a sadistic puppeteer, I was spun around wildly and met Valentine and Sully's glares. This time Sully was holding a long wooden stick that resembled something of a wand and was pointing it at me.

I wondered in my wake if anyone had heard my screaming. What did it matter now? I knew I was going to die.

"Enough Sullivan. I don't play with my food."

When I looked again, Valentine was next to me, pulling my hair and his mouth was at the nape of my neck.

"Geraldine Pollock," he whispered my name "Tonight, you are given the honour of being a vampire's midnight snack."

Then it all went black.


End file.
